


The Companions, the Wizard, and the Phone Booth.

by TheDoctor00



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctor00/pseuds/TheDoctor00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has been doing his chores like a good servant should. However, Merlin has seen and heard things that no one else hears. Whenever her tells Arthur, Arthur simply dismisses his story as a dream. One night, Merlin decided to go out and see what has been making that noise, but when he sees what it is, he cannot believe it. Legend has it that their is a man who travels and if you need help, he will come. Merlin just isn't sure what to do. The few spells he has tried on these things have been too weak. Every night, Merlin calls out for the man named "Doctor" but no one comes. One day, Merlin is walking to Arthur's chambers when he finds himself face to face with a man who wears strange clothing. Is this The Doctor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wizard Meets The Doctor

"Well?", The Doctor said as he straightened his black leather jacket and dusted it. "What is it then? You called my name and now you're wasting my time!" Merlin watched The Doctor intently, making sure he didn't leave. "Sorry doctor. I have a problem and I need help." The Doctor raised an eyebrow and sighed impatiently. "This is the last time I’m asking. What do you need? You called for help through my psychic paper. What do you need?”

Merlin finally inhaled deeply and was about to speak had it not been for Arthur walking down the path towards him with an annoyed look on his face. "Merlin! I am training the knights and my armor has not been polished. How many times is it now?" Merlin thought hard and smiled with an embarrassed look in his face. "Five. I think." Arthur rolled his eyes and caught sight of The Doctor. "And who might you be, stranger?" The Doctor glared at Arthur and thought hard on what to say to Merlin and Arthur.  
"This is the last question I'm answering. After this I Will be leaving. I'm The Doctor. I don't really care who you are, sorry. I'm in a rush and this meddlesome boy is keeping m-" The Doctor paused and held Merlin’s shoulders. "Hold on. Merlin? The Merlin? The Great Merlin?" Merlin smiled and nodded. "I might be that one." Merlin looked at the now astonished Doctor with his brilliant blue eyes. Arthur was just staring at The Doctor angry and a bit astonished. Who didn't know who he was?!  
The Doctor smiled and looked at Arthur. "I am so sorry sire. I realize now. You must be Prince Arthur of Camelot". Arthur nodded still looking at The Doctor with cold eyes. "Yes, I am the Prince of Camelot. Who exactly are you, Doctor? Doctor Who?" The Doctor smiled widely again." Absolutely fantastic! Sorry your highness. Please just call me The Doctor. For now, may I speak to Merlin?" Arthur glanced at Arthur who gave a weak smile. "He must first clean my armor. Afterwards, you will have two hours. Any questions, Doctor?"

The Doctor shook his head eagerly and Merlin was off following Arthur. When Merlin looked back, The Doctor was headed back into a blue box. Arthur turned a corner and stopped Merlin. "Who is that man and what did he mean, ‘Merlin the Great?'" Merlin shrugged and made it seem like he had no idea what Arthur was talking about. "I dunno. I've heard stories of this man, I just wanted to confirm what I've heard, is all." Arthur rolled his eyes and lead Merlin to his room.  
"Get to it then Merlin. I haven't all day, you know? The knights are awaiting my arrival. On the meantime, I will wash up. Have that ready by the time I'm out." Merlin nodded and waited for Arthur to be gone. Once Arthur had gone, Merlin looked at the armor and the cleaning utensils. They sprang into action, cleaning all of the armor. When Arthur came back in, Merlin helped him with his armor and set off to find The Doctor.

"Remember Merlin! Two hours and I want you back in my room to get me out of this armor". Merlin nodded and smiled. "As you command, my lord." Arthur had left and Merlin had gone to find The Doctor. Merlin did find it strange that Arthur did not ask what stories he had heard or why he hadn't asked more on The Doctor but a sound in the woods brought him back to earth.  
Merlin approached the sound and was stopped by The Doctor. "Trust me on this Merlin. You do not want to go in there. Now tell me. How and why did you call for me? An extraordinary man like you hardly needs help from me". Merlin took a deep breath and looked at The Doctor with a look.

I have tried to take these things down but the small spells that I've tried just won't do the trick. I dunno how I called you, but I did and now I feel like Camelot is in danger. These metallic beings have come here". "What metallic beings? What are they?" Merlin shrugged. Although he remembered what they like, he didn't know what They were called. "They say they have come to perfect our race..." The Doctor was paying attention and still shook his head trying to figure it out, "Okay. That's rather vague. Anything el-" Then Merlin sort of whispered his the last few words, "... and to delete those who attempt to resist."  
The Doctor went wide eyed when the Cybermen walked towards them with heavy footsteps. "We have found The Doctor. Orders were to delete if found. Delete! Delete! Delete!" The Doctor took Merlin and pushed him out of the way. The Cybermen were coming in rows grabbing for The Doctor. Merlin whispered a spell, making a rather large branch break off of a tree and fall on the Cybermen. The Doctor smiled brightly at Merlin and ran to his side.

"Thanks. Now, let's get back to my Tardis". Merlin looked confused but followed The Doctor without a second thought. "Sorry Doctor; the what?" The Doctor Remembered and went back to lead Merlin. "Right, sorry. My time machine, young wizard". Merlin liked the sound of that, but shook his head. "Actually. Is there a difference between wizard and warlock?" The Doctor glanced back at Merlin and shrugged. "I have no idea. I honestly don't care. Both species are magical beings".  
Merlin smiled and followed The Doctor to the blue box. "I'm sorry, Doctor? Will we both fit?" The Doctor smiled widely at Merlin and exclaimed, "Of course!". Merlin waited for The Doctor to go in, and hesitantly followed. When Merlin went in, he almost turned around and ran. Someone who wasn't The Doctor grabbed his arm. Merlin raised a hand to use magic when a girl appeared.

"Hi. The Doctor has told me so much about you. You look nothing like it showed in the films." Merlin was taken aback but he smiled at the girl. She had blond hair and had a rather large mouth. She was pretty, but Merlin didn't want to get sidetracked. "Sorry. Hello. Where is The Doctor? I was following him and... Well... Why is it bigger on the inside?"  
The girl laughed and patted Merlin's arm. "Oh don't worry. Doctor! Merlin is here and he seems confused”. The Doctor came out of a room with something in his hand which he put in his jacket pocket.  
"As he should be. Welcome Merlin, to my Tardis. Time And Relative Dimension in Space, is what it stands for. It is an honor to have you here. Now, would you like to see how the future looks like? Further into the past, maybe?" Merlin smiled, but shook his head. "I can't leave Arthur alone with those things. He also said I had two hours." The Doctor raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"What, is he your boyfriend? Does he control you like that all the time?" The Doctor looked at the girl and she smiled at him. It was obvious that she liked him. "No he's not my boyfriend! I have to protect him no matter what! It's my destiny." The Doctor turned and looked at Merlin with a serious look. "Destiny huh? Alright. Well, it looks like he’s the one who controls the relationship." Merlin rolled his eyes and his face turned red. "He's the prince. If I don't listen, I can go to jail or be executed".  
"Oh, come on! He wouldn't kill you. He likes you. "Merlin looked at his feet, suddenly feeling awkward and embarrassed. "He should like me. I've saved his arse more than once in the past week. "The Doctor smiled and nodded. "Good. So leave the life saving to someone else. You should go out and have fun. Saving lives is serious work and it requires self sacrifice."  
Merlin shook his head.

"I have been told by other magical beings that if he is not protected by me and only me, he will perish along with the rest of the kingdom. I cannot let that happen." The Doctor nodded.  
"I suppose I see your point. So leave the life saving to me. Just this once. You said it yourself. Simple magic won't work against these things. I've got just the thing". Merlin looked at The Doctor as he took something out of his jacket pocket. That was when he remembered he had put something in there before.

It looked like a tube with something blue at the tip. "What is that?" "Sonic screwdriver. Works wonders." Merlin looked at it with awe. "May I?" The Doctor handed it over and nodded. Merlin touched it and felt the cold. "It's cold. What is this made out of?"  
"Whelp. Metal and other things that my people put into it.” The Doctor smiled. "Your people? Where do you come from?". The Doctor smiled as if he were remembering something that made him happy. "Well, I come from a far off planet called Gallifrey. I am part of an extinct race called the Time Lords. I have two beating hearts, a time machine, and various other gadgets that help me ”Merlin went wide eyed, but calmed down quickly. "Well, I'm not human either but I am from earth." The Doctor shrugged. "Seems like the humans don't mind either."

The Doctor looked at the girl and smiled sweetly." I don't mind, doctor. I'm actually glad I met you." The Doctor nodded and looked at Merlin. "Don't tell her I said so, but so am I... right! Merlin! This is Rose Tyler."  
"Hello. Sorry for not introducing myself properly".  
Merlin smiled and turned around. Once he turned, he was face to face with another man. This one was handsome and wore a strange jacket. He outstretched his arm and smiled. "Hi. I'm Captain Jack Harkness." The Doctor looked annoyed when he said, "Don't".

"I was only saying hi". The Doctor shook his head and cut in. "Sorry Merlin. This is Captain Jack Harkness. He is a great person. He will also try to get you into his pants. Literally". Merlin looked confused but he nodded anyway. "Okay. Well, nice to meet you Captain. I am Merlin. Now, Doctor? What are we going to do about those metallic creatures?" The Doctor put his hand in his chin and began to think hard. "I can try to sonic them. That's worked... I think".  
Merlin looked at The Doctor with impatient look. “You don’t understand, Doctor. My friend is in Camelot and if those things go in there and kill him-” Rose looked at Merlin and put her hand on his shoulder again. For some reason, this comforted him.  
"Fine. I would rather they were home before they find the prince".  
The Doctor nodded and moved a few buttons within The Tardis and it hummed. The machine began shaking, making Merlin grab onto something to keep himself upright. "Doctor? What are you doing? "  
"We're moving. Can't be I'm the woods with those things. They'll kill me".

Merlin was frustrated now and he finally walked up to The Doctor. "What about Arthur? He needs to be safe." The Doctor rolled his eyes and nodded "Yes, yes, yes, you know, for a famous wizard slash warlock, you're pretty annoying. I am working on it. Give me some time, will you?" Merlin stood only a few inches away from The Doctor with a menacing aura to him.  
"If Arthur dies, you will pay for it with your life, Doctor." The Doctor turned a cold stare to Merlin. "Let's get this straight, boy. I am much older than you and I have also been in worse situations; all of which I have made it through without any casualties. Threaten me with your insecurities again, and I will not help you. I told you, Arthur will be fine, and that is how it will be. Threaten me again and I don't care if you're the most famous person the world has ever known. I will execute you myself".  
Rose didn’t have to hear anymore. She got in between the two and began pushing The Doctor back while talking to him in whispers. The Doctor looked calmer now and Merlin felt bad. It was him who called for help and now he was threatening the help he called for with death.

"I am sorry doctor. I just can't lose him. He is destined for greatness and he can't make it there without me. He’s only a prince right now, but if you know me, you know Arthur is meant to be the king to change Camelot".  
The Doctor didn't turn his attention to Merlin anymore. He just looked at the scanner. Rose wanted to say something but she didn't want to rub The Doctor the wrong way.  
The Tardis stopped and The Doctor walked out, followed by Merlin, Rose, and Jack. The Doctor let Rose and Jack go ahead and he stopped Merlin to talk to him. "Look Merlin. I was very excited to meet you but you're turning out to be more of a problem than help. If you want Arthur to be fine, he'll be fine. I have a TIME MACHINE. If that means anything to you, then you should relax. We can go and have fun wherever we please for as long as we want and this problem will remain here because those pieces of junk cannot move in space and time as freely as I can. This is the last time I am going to be challenged by a mere boy. Remember this Merlin; I am over 900 years old and can easily do things even warlocks cannot do. I could be saving another race out there but instead, I'm here trying to save your precious Arthur so show some respect and gratitude."  
Merlin nodded

"Here we are! Right inside of their factory. Let's see how to shut it down". Merlin nodded but didn't say a word. The Doctor looked around without stopping to look at one thing twice. Merlin was still studying the Tardis in silence while looking back every now and then to see if anything suspicious was going on. Rose was at The Doctor's heels and Captain Jack was with Merlin on The Doctor's orders.  
"Yeah. I don't know how it feels to be you. I was born into this kind of stuff. You'll get used to it quickly. One more piece of advice. Never threaten The Doctor again. He has very powerful alien, and human, friends. Those friends include myself".  
Merlin said nothing. He just stood quietly looking at The Doctor as he made his way through the factory with a disappointed look on his face.

"These Cybermen have been here for a long time. I specifically remember seeing these prototypes before. This facility is deserted. We're in the wrong place. We must look elsewhere".  
Merlin only nodded and stayed quiet while she lightly chewed in his thumb. The Doctor looked at Merlin and so his head.  
"That is a nasty tick you've got there. You should stop doing that".  
Merlin wanted to snap but he still owed The Doctor an apology for snapping like he did.  
"I'm sorry doctor. I'm just worried".  
"Don't worry. We'll make sure the your boyfriend doesn't get hurt".  
Merlin went red and The Doctor only laughed.  
"I have no idea if highly went red of embarrassment or if anger but you look pretty funny".  
Merlin didn't say anything. He just looked at The Doctor with a glare while he shook his head in disagreement.  
"I guess you have the right to say what you want since Rose likes you. You don't even look like you have trouble finding women".  
The Doctor stayed quiet and looked at the floor. The Doctor raised a finger and was about to say something when the floor began shaking along with the sound of footsteps.  
"I think it's about time we left".

Merlin looked at everyone and brought it to their attention. The next thing Merlin heard were the robotic voices coming from the place he was planning to exit from.  
"I am sensing inferior life-forms in this vicinity. Find them and interrogate them on the whereabouts of The Doctor."  
Everyone stayed quiet in order to not be caught. Merlin held his breath meanwhile the Cybermen passed the deserted building. The Doctor moved around quietly, looking at the direction that they were heading towards. Once the Cybermen had gone, The Doctor looked at of them and smiled.

"This lot sure is thick. Then again, they have never been bright. Merlin?", The Doctor said as Merlin began wandering.  
Merlin turned quickly and smiled nervously as he said, "Yeah? Sorry. I was just a bit sidetracked"  
The Doctor shook his head and rolled his eyes as he took out his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor pressed a button and the screwdriver made a noise that annoyed Merlin’s ears a little. Merlin was sill intrigued by the fact that it was a sonic screwdriver.  
"Where have they gone Doctor?” Merlin asked. The Doctor shrugged but then he raised a finger silently telling Merlin to hold on. "I've got it. Come into The Tardis, then. Let us all go and visit their new place and we'll work on a plan afterward."  
Merlin turned around and raised an eyebrow at The Doctor. "That's your plan? It's-", The Doctor cut in to finish Merlin’s sentence when he was surprised by Merlin's answer, "-idiotic".  
"Idiotic? My plan!? Have you got a better idea, big ears?", Merlin covered his ears and answered back without hesitation. “Me? Big ears? Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately?" The Doctor smiled wide and responded, "Yeh! I look pretty good, don’t I?"  
Rose was laughing and Captain Jack Harkness shook his head. The Doctor stepped next to the doors and turned around. "Time to go."

The Doctor took the lead and everyone followed, as usual. Merlin was right behind The Doctor unwilling to say anything and just seeing where they were headed and how this would help save Arthur's life. For the sake of Camelot. The Doctor turned around and ushered Rose and Captain Jack ahead leaving Merlin and The Doctor alone.  
Merlin looked up and nodded with disappointed look on his face. The Doctor looked at him hard and sighed. He stepped forward and hugged Merlin tightly and released him. The Doctor looked Merlin in the eyes and smiled wide making Merlin give a quick smirk.

"Now that we have that clear, let's go. We have to find how they got here to begin with and what they want with Camelot. I am not sure myself. Cybermen can go anywhere but they seem to like coming here, on earth. What is so special about a huge mud ball with water in it? I have no idea. I can tell you this though; human's are interesting creatures."  
Merlin could only listen because if he answered, he would have to then catch up to what The Doctor was saying, and he was saying quite a bit. Merlin looked ahead and let The Doctor talk on. Of course he was listening, but he was thinking about the possibilities of a time machine and how realistic this was. He didn't snap out of his thought process until he bumped into a tree. Merlin fell back and clutched his face in agony. The Doctor knelt beside him and helped him up.  
"Pay attention! Trees don't move for humans. Well, unless they're from The Forest of Cheem."  
Merlin was pretty confused, but he decided against asking question and focused on his bloody face. Arthur would ask and things would not go well if he told Arthur he had been chased by a few metallic men. It even sounded mad in his head.  
"Okay, Merlin. We are here in Camelot... Again. Where is your house?" Arthur lead them through the onlookers and made sure not to make any eye contact with anyone.

"Arthur!", it was Guinevere reaching out and trying to grab hold of him. Merlin turned and smiled at her and walked on. Guinevere looked offended but let Merlin move ahead. Merlin rolled his eyes and led The Doctor and the rest to his room.  
"So, was that your girlfriend?", Merlin looked at Rose and shook his head. Merlin made it to the house and passed Gaius who gave him a strange look.  
"Merlin? Who are these people? Why are they here and why didn't you tell me you were bringing people over?"  
Merlin sighed and looked at Gaius with a bored look. "Sorry Gaius. I forgot to mention I was bringing people over. I have to talk to them in private in my room for Arthur's sake."  
Gaius had a troubled look and nodded. Merlin could tell Gaius wanted to know who these people were so he turned around and began to give Gaius a short explanation.

"This is The Doctor and his companions Rose Tyler and Captain Jack Harkness." Gaius knew he had heard those names before and it wasn't until it clicked that he went wide eyed in shock.  
"The Doctor? I thought he was a myth. A folk’s tale to give people hope. I didn't know he actually existed. Doctor, it is a pleasure meeting you. I am Gaius, the chemist of these lands and the doctor."  
The Doctor outstretched his hand and smiled. "Hello, I'm The Doctor. I am not a doctor to anyone, really. I am more of a superhero in the human eyes, but I am called The Doctor. I go through time and space saving the humans and other species from catastrophe."

Gaius bowed his head and The Doctor went serious. "Don't do that! I'm not royalty. Please, just smile, shake my hand, and move on with your day. As for the reason why you understand an alien, well, my time machine translates all languages. Well, almost all languages, but it helps with the humans."  
The Doctor smiled again and nodded. Rose smiled at Gaius and laughed a little. Captain Jack Harkness smiled and charmed Merlin. When The Doctor saw the look change on Merlin's face, he turned to look at Captain Jack, and gave him a warning glance.

"What!? I was just smiling!" The Doctor shook his head and turned back around. Merlin nodded and lead the way to his room. Everyone but Gaius followed. Gaius was still astonished at his first encounter with an alien.  
Merlin brought out an old book and turned a few pages until he reached the right page. The Doctor came to the book and read it. The Doctor was looking at the writing seriously and nodded.

"Well, it seems you have a few spells in here that can melt anything in its path. The only problem is, it burns everything and leaves nothing behind. This would be a fantastic spell out in the open, but we may not get that chance. Since we're in a forest and stuff. Merlin. Why do you need a spell book? I didn't realize you needed one."  
Merlin shrugged and shook his head. "It's not that. I need to know what to say. I speak English, so it takes a bit of time for me to get these spells. When I do, I no longer require a spell book. As for this spell, it is quite strong, so it will leave me virtually defenseless for about thirty minutes."

The Doctor nodded and understood. "I see. So then, we better get to it and find where these things are so we can destroy them. I think your two hours are about finished as well. Better hurry back to Arthur."  
Merlin blushed and shook his head, said, "Shut up", and left.  
Merlin walked as quickly as he could down the corridor from his house to Arthur's chambers. People around him looked at him suspiciously but he didn't stop. It wasn't until the strong Hazel eyes looked at him and made him look up. Morgana looked at Merlin with curious eyes. Merlin was still embarrassed about what The Doctor had said about him and Arthur.  
"Hello Merlin. Are you in a rush?", Merlin nodded and relaxed himself to look at Morgana. When Merlin finally did look up, he looked calm and collected.

"I must go meet with the prince, my lady. Is their something that you needed?" Morgana shook her head and wondered aloud, "What can the prince possibly need you for at this time of day? I am sure I saw him training with the knights last."  
Merlin shrugged and tried to leave but was stopped immediately with another question. "What is the matter Merlin? I'm pretty sure Arthur can handle things on his own for a little while longer. You seem tense."  
Merlin shook his head and smiled. "No, it's nothing my lady. I am just late to his chambers. He asked me to be there at a certain time and I am now late."

"Late for what, Merlin? If he has finished his training, what could he possibly need right now?" Merlin finally looked up at Morgana's piercing gaze and said, "Well, he said he wanted me there to help remove his armour. Then he will have other chores for me."  
"I see. I don't suppose he also asks you to remove his clothes and help him shower." Merlin only shook his head and blushed. "He doesn't ask me to remove his clothing, but he does ask me to remove his armour and heat his water for his bath." Morgana rolled her eyes and shook her head in disagreement. "He sure his lazy. To think the prince does not do anything for himself." Merlin accidentally let out a soft scoff, but it was loud enough for Morgana to hear it.

"What does that mean? Why did you just scoff?" Merlin shook his head and turned away. As he tried to walk away, Morgana grabbed his shirt and brought him back. "Fine. Since you're in such a hurry, I will let you leave, but in exchange, you will warm my bath water later today." Merlin's heart began racing with those words. He quickly shook his head and said, "I can't. I don't want Arthur getting the wrong idea."  
"What idea is that exactly? I said come and warm my bath water, not come and spectate my naked body."  
Merlin shook his head again and his heart raced at the thought of being in the same room as a naked Morgana. "Wait a minute. Where is Guin? I thought she did that stuff for you." Morgana smiled and shook her head.  
"Well, she does, but you see. I gave her the afternoon to relax. I WAS going to ask another one of the castle's servants to do that for me, but you will do just fine."

Merlin shook his head and denied it." I don't think Arthur will approve. I am already late as it is, I cannot be spending anymore time here. I am sorry my lady. Until next time."  
"Don't worry Merlin. I will go to Arthur's room myself and tell him what I want. I am sure he will lend me his servant for a few minutes." Merlin walked away as quickly as he could, knowing he was that much more late to Arthur's room. When Merlin had finally made to Arthur's room, he opened it and closed it behind himself. Arthur was sitting on his bed looking at Merlin with an annoyed look on his face.  
"I'm sorry Merlin, did was I not specific on the time that I wanted you here? What is more important than serving your future king?"

Merlin shook his head, "Nothing sire. I was simply doing chores, as Gaius had asked, and time simply went by. I did not even notice the time had it not been for Gaius letting me know the time. I will do my chores as quickly as possible now sire."  
Arthur stood and raised his arms, letting Merlin remove his armor. "Well, if it was chores that you were doing, fine. Just warm the water for my bath and go do your chores. I want them done in 30 minutes. No exceptions Merlin."  
Merlin nodded, finished removing Arthur's armor and went to warm the water. This time, Merlin decided to warm the water on the fire. Last time he had tried magic, he left the water boiling. Merlin felt the water and it felt just right. Merlin poured the water in the bath, and began leaving.

"Your water is nice and warm sire. I will now go and finish my other chores." Arthur grunted his approval and Merlin began walking out of Arthur's chambers. He opened the door and Morgana was standing on the other side of the doors, smiling at Merlin.  
"Hello Merlin. Ready to warm my bath water for me? I am about ready to bathe." Merlin shook his head and began explaining, "I have chores to do, my lady. Arthur wants them done in 30 minutes. I have a very limited time." Morgana tried peaking over Merlin's shoulder, but Merlin didn't let her. "And the prince is showering right now, so he is not decent enough to speak of such things at the moment."

"Arthur! I wan to borrow Merlin for a few minutes. That wouldn't bother you, would it?" Arthur was quiet for a few minutes and finally answered, "Not at all. Wait just a moment, Morgana? Where's Guinevere?"  
"I gave her the evening to do as she wished. I was going to get another servant to warm my bath water, but since you trust Merlin so much, I decided to ask you if I could borrow him for a few minutes."  
Arthur stayed quiet for a little while and finally answered, "Just make sure Merlin finished his chores. I'll give you another 20 minutes Merlin. That's almost an hour. Don't be late or I will punish you this time."  
Merlin sighed and didn't want to go with Morgana, but he had no choice. His prince was ordering him to do so. "Will do, sire." Morgana grabbed Merlin's arm and led him to her chambers. "Did you really let Guinevere have the evening, or did you just say that to get me to come?"  
Morgana stayed quiet and led him through the corridor. Once they were in front of her chambers, she turned and looked at Merlin. "I did let Guin have the evening off and I just wanted to talk to you. Since you were in a rush back then, I didn't want to make you any later."

"I see. Well, I'll warm your bath water and be on my way then." Morgana led him into her chambers and went to a separate room to change out of her clothes. Merlin quickly warmed her water and began walking to the door Morgana spoke. "So what did you mean by the scoff earlier? Merlin?" Merlin didn't want to answer so he asked a stupid question. "What scoff, Lady Morgana?" Morgana sighed loudly, letting Merlin know that she was annoyed and angry. "Enough with the 'Lady Morgana', Merlin. In here, we are in equal terms. When I say to call me Morgana, do so please, and don't play smart with me. Answer my question."  
Merlin sighed and knew he would regret this, but he did as he was told. "I meant that the prince is not the only lazy on in this kingdom. Everyone held in high regards in this kingdom, or in any kingdom, is lazy; that includes yourself."  
Morgana was quiet for a few moments and the silence was scaring Merlin more and more. "I see. Good point Merlin. Well, since you finished warming my bath water, I will let you leave. Thank you for your help. I do hope you will do this for me on other occasions. Talking to someone who will tell me the truth and not what I want to hear is refreshing."  
Merlin sighed in relief and began walking out of her doors. "Yeah, if Arthur allows it. The more frequent this becomes, the more suspicious it will get." Morgana scoffed.

"Sure. Only if we start acting strangely with each other, otherwise, we'll be fine. See you next time Merlin."  
Merlin stayed quiet and left. He was going to make sure not to tell anyone about this adventure; especially The Doctor.  
Merlin left Morgana's chambers still thinking of her request and how this was a dream come true. He looked outside and realized he had been in her room for less time than what he had expected. Now he needed to go over and finish his chores. The only good thing was that Arthur was sure to have almost finished by now. Merlin made his way to Arthur's room and went inside. Arthur was still bathing and he looked a little tired.  
"Ah, Merlin. You're back already? That was quick. What happened with Morgana? Did you finish already?"  
Merlin only smiled and nodded. "What did Morgana want anyway?" Merlin tried to avoid the question but he also wanted to avoid any problems with Arthur.  
"Nothing at all. She just asked me to warm her bath water. After that, I left and got back here. I did tell her I was in sort of a rush."

"Don't do that Merlin. If she asks for more time, give her at least that. She's been in a bad mood as of late and I don't want her to come whining to me if she doesn't get what she wants."  
Merlin bit his tongue, but he didn't want to go to her room anymore. She was beautiful and someone he wanted and all she would be asking for would be for Merlin to warm her bath water. He didn't want to slip and get on the wrong side of Morgana.  
"Yes sire. I just don't think it's appropriate for a male servant to be heating her bath water. It can be taken as a wrong message."  
Arthur looked up at Merlin and shook his head. "No Merlin. A servant is a servant. One does not ask what gender the servant is and Morgana wouldn't do anything with you either way. She's royalty and my father would not be very happy if something like that did happen."

"I know. That's why I don't want people to get the wrong idea. The last thing I want is trouble with the king. I have enough to deal with as is." Arthur raised and eyebrow and looked at Merlin. "Tired of me already huh? Well, I can send you to clean the horse's stalls and do fieldwork if you prefer that."  
Merlin shook his head and smiled while he shined the shoes and did the bed. "No, of course not. When did that come out of my mouth? I meant I had enough to deal with as in I have chores here with you sire, and with Gaius. It becomes a bit tiresome. I meant nothing more by it."

Arthur nodded, closed his eyes, and enjoyed his bath for another ten minutes before asking Merlin to leave. "Nothing personal Merlin, but I don't think you deserve to see my naked body."  
Merlin only laughed out loud and left. "Merlin! Get back here right now!"  
"I'm sorry sire. I thought I didn't deserve to look at your naked body!" Right when he finished his sentence, The Doctor was approaching him with a joking look. The Doctor nodded his approval and winked.  
"The Prince is not an easy feat Merlin, but you got yourself quite the prize." Merlin's face went red and he turned around. "No Doctor. It's not like that. He was getting out of the bath and he asked me to leave and he told me that I didn't deserve to look at his naked body and I laughed and..."

The Doctor shushed him and laughed lightly. "You sure get red faced when I mention Arthur and you in any way. Sure nothing's going on? Even if there were, I wouldn't judge. I'm a time traveling alien whom has died eight times and hasn't been able to get a mate. Anyway. I came here to get in contact with you. It seems as though the Cybermen are moving. They are getting closer and closer to the castle. I will go out their with Captain Jack and try to distract them. That is about all I can do for Camelot and its prince. As for the rest. Well. You know what to do. The spell will be required. I will lead them to an open space where we will do the least amount of harm possible. Get it straight Merlin. We are about to start a battle. A battle so great and glorious that it will deserve to go down in the books as one of the greatest battles ever. Too bad no one will know about it. Now, let's go."  
Merlin looked outside and saw the moon rising. It was getting late. Merlin knocked on Merlin's door and heard Arthur say, "Come in!" Merlin entered and smiled at Arthur. Arthur didn't return the smile. Instead he held a steady and serious face.  
"Now, tell me Merlin. Do you think you deserve to look at this," Arthur gestured to his body with his hands, "body?" Merlin wanted to laugh again, but this time he held the laugh back.

"Of course not sire. I just laughed because I didn't know you were okay with men looking at your naked body". At that, Arthur looked up with his eyes turning red. He shook his head and answered, "Of course not! Don't be ridiculous Merlin! Just leave! You're done for today. Don't be late tomorrow either. If you're late tomorrow, I will definitely punish you."  
Merlin nodded and smiled. "Okay sire. Good night." Arthur made a grunting noise and Merlin left. When Merlin was out of the door, The Doctor was looking at Merlin with a huge smile. "So. What are you planning on surprising him with on his birthday?" Merlin pushed The Doctor in a playful manner and The Doctor only laughed as he led the way.  
Rose and Captain Jack were already waiting at the gate where the heavy footsteps could be heard. Merlin was going to going to head in first but was stopped by The Doctor.

"We have a plan Merlin. We're going to stick to it. Don't be such a Gryffindor." Merlin gave The Doctor a sideways glance, showing he didn't know what Harry Potter was. Rose and Captain Jack only laughed at the reference.  
"A Griffin what? What does a mythical creature have to do with this Doctor. Honestly, do you take anything seriously?" The Doctor smiled and nodded. "Of course I do. Serious things. This reference was quite funny. You see, Harry Potte- oh! Right. I forgot the time we were at. Sorry. You miss out on the good stuff." Merlin rolled his eyes and looked ahead. The heavy footsteps were getting closer but The Doctor wasn't moving. "Doctor? Were you planning on doing something? I thought you said you had a plan!" The Doctor looked even more annoyed now than before. "All I hear is someone whining. This is the plan. Now wait for it to go according to plan. Don't fret young warlock. I haven't lived this long for nothing."  
With those words, Merlin relaxed a little and sighed. "Fine."

The Cybermen were finally visible and The Doctor jumped to action, closely followed by Captain Jack. Jack turned around and winked at Rose. "We'll be back Miss Tyler. I promise to keep him safe." Rose smiled and ushered him forward.  
"Hey! Cybermen! It's me you want, isn't it? Then come and get me!" Captain Jack took the chance to anger them further. "Yeah. Me too! I love being chased!" The Cybermen turned their attention to Captain Jack and The Doctor and pursued them. "The Doctor and his companion, Captain Jack Harkness are to be deleted. They have been confirmed as a direct threat to the plan of perfection. We must delete!"

Various red lights shot up into the sky as they followed The Doctor and Captain Jack into the woods. Merlin waited for them to go and began following quietly with Rose following him. The Doctor and Jack were running everywhere and because the Cybermen were so slow to move, they were a few steps behind. Merlin finally saw where The Doctor was heading and quickly ran to the destination. When Merlin and Roe had finally made it, Merlin was remembering the spell to give these metallic beings what they deserved.

The Doctor was running out to the field with Captain Jack waving his hand up in the air.  
"Merlin! Now! This is open enough!" The Doctor brought Captain Jack with him and took cover. The Doctor covered Rose with his body and Captain Jack covered The Doctor with his body. Merlin wanted to laugh, but he focused and waited until he saw all of the metallic men enter the open space. Merlin raised a hand and his eyes glowed yellow as he said these words out loud, "Lyft sy þe in bǽlwylm ac forhienan se wiðere!"  
Fire shot from the air around Merlin and engulfed the entire erea lighting everything. Merlin did not stop the magic from flowing from him until he was sure they were safe. He never knew when that was because he fainted after two minutes of the spell.

Merlin was awoken by a splash of water and the smell of smoke. Merlin blinked away the blurry sight that he had and he saw the damage. The metallic bodies were nothing but melted metal on the field and nothing more had burned. It seemed as though the fire that he lit was controlled enough. He also felt drained of energy. He must have used quite a bit of energy to be this tired. All he could do was lift his head to see the devastation his fire had caused.  
"Oi! About time you woke up. I thought I would have to give you CPR. I save lives, but not by giving mouth to mouth. Anyway. It's a good thing you woke up. Arthur Pendragon and his men are headed over here as we speak. We need to disappear. And I know just the thing!"  
The Doctor led the way for the rest and everyone followed happily. Everyone except the very tired Merlin who was being carried by Captain Jack. Merlin still wondered where he was heading. All he saw was more open space ahead and something blue showing due to the moon's glow.

"Here we go everyone! Into the Tardis. Rose first, Captain Jack and the boy who can't move second and me!" The Doctor was feeling a lot of energy and he was smiling.  
"By the way, Merlin. You were quite the spectacle. So, let's go to your room eh?" Merlin smiled and nodded. Captain Jack lied Merlin down on the floor of The Tardis as The Doctor turned his machine on. The machine made a strange noise as it began to pump. Merlin felt a shake and a stir because of the machine but he didn't feel anything too strange. It wasn't until the machine, or The Tardis, stopped moving that Merlin realized something had happened.

"Doctor? Where are we?" The Doctor smiled, opened the door, and led everyone through into Merlin's room. "Well young warlock. We're inside your room. I told you, I have a time machine. Right now, you may rest. You did a fantastic job. I knew you were great but seeing it with my own two eyes is something else!"  
Rose smiled and nodded eagerly at Merlin, "Yeah! you were great out there Merlin!" Captain Jack smiled at Merlin and came closer, "You sure did some great stuff out there mister wizard. How's about a reward for doing such a great job?"  
The Doctor stood in the way and shook his head. "No. He is a clean boy whom hasn't had his first kiss, and you will not be the one to take that from him."

Captain Jack kept on getting closer, disregarding The Doctor and his attempts to keep Merlin away from him. "But Doc! I've never tried a wizard or magical being before. Well, when I think about it, I've never tried a Time Lord either. Wanna sacrifice yourself for him?"  
The Doctor shook his head and stood in front of Merlin. "No and no. You will not try me or Merlin. We are off bounds. Unless Merlin doesn't object."

Merlin had three pairs of eyes on him. One with an excited and lustful look; one with a worried look; and one with eyes that looked like the person wanted to laugh. Rose almost burst out into laughter when Merlin spoke.  
"No thank you Captain. I want my first kiss to be from either Lady Morgana or someone like her." Captain Jack looked hurt and disappointed when he crossed his arms and sat down. "Fine." The Doctor laughed and so did Rose, but Merlin just wanted to sleep. He was tired and it was about time he fell asleep and got some shut eye for a few hours. It was almost like The Doctor read his mind because he pushed Captain Jack off of Merlin's bed and ushered Rose to The Tardis.

"Okay everyone. Back to The Tardis. This young man has to wake up to please his owner tomorrow and it won't help if we're here to keep him up." Merlin blushed madly and said, "Shut up Doctor. It's not like that anyway." The Doctor laughed and went into the blue box called The Tardis. The Doctor popped his head out of the doors and smiled.  
"It was a pleasure, young warlock. We will be heading out now. I think we sort of helped with the whole Cybermen problem. As of now, we will be leaving. If you need any help, do what you did last time and we'll come back. As for now, we will be going to another planet to enjoy and relax. It was fantastic meeting you, Merlin." The Doctor raised his hand and waved and closed the door. The Tardis's light lit up and the blue box began fading into nothingness. Merlin didn't see The Tardis disappear completely for he fell asleep and had the best sleep of his life.

When Merlin woke up, Gaius was shaking Merlin in a rushed manner. "Merlin! Get up! Prince Arthur is requesting your presence in the hall. Uther is there as well. What did you do this time Merlin?" Merlin woke up and began getting out of his old clothes and into a new pair of trousers.

"Nothing Gaius. I promise. I mean, apart from saving Camelot from metallic beings that wanted to destroy us, I did nothing." Gaius looked at Merlin with serious eyes as if he were going to say something, but he just ushered Merlin to the door so he could meet with the king and the prince.  
Merlin ran down the halls again, this time smiling and hurrying so as to not get in trouble. Merlin made it to the double doors and the guards let him in.

"Merlin. Sit, please. Arthur and I wished to speak to you." Merlin sat down on the king's left and Arthur to his right. "Yes sire? How may I be of use to you today?" Uther looked at Merlin and back at Arthur.  
"I heard from a few people... Things. Now, I'm not judging anyone, but what is going on between you and your servant, Arthur?"  
Arthur looked at his father with a disgusted look and almost exclaimed at his father but held his tongue and answered calmly.  
"Nothing father. Strange rumors may fly around the castle, but I assure you, nothing is going on between Merlin and I." Uther let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Of course. How could I be so stupid as to think the rumors were correct. You agree with what Arthur said Merlin?" Merlin nodded eagerly and smiled. "Of course sire. I do not like men." Uther laughed out loud and patted Merlin's shoulder. "Good, then to more important matters. Merlin, you may go."  
Merlin got up and began walking away when he overheard Uther talking to Arthur. "Did you find any evidence of magic around the wild fire last night, Arthur?"

"No father, but whoever did it, controlled it well. A fire that big could have burned the whole forest down. We did find puddles, though. I am just guessing sire, but I think it was liquified metal." Merlin could overhear no more because he was ushered out and the doors were closed behind him. Merlin went outside and came face-to-face with Guinevere.  
"Guin!" Guinevere ignored Arthur and walked ahead, pretending she heard nothing. Merlin went up to her and grabbed her hand. "Hey Guin, what's wrong?"

Guinevere turned around with an angry look and answered, "You ignored me yesterday? What's the matter with you Merlin? Who were those strange people?" Merlin pondered it for a few seconds and smiled. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you Guin. I'm sorry about yesterday. I was in a rush because I had to get to Arthur and those people wanted to speak to Gaius. That's all."  
Guinevere nodded and smiled. "I see. Well, where are you headed right now Merlin?" Merlin looked up and looked around while breathing in fresh air. "Nothing really. I need to go and scout something. You still on vacation from The Lady Morgana?" Guinevere nodded and smiled. "I've got no idea what's gotten into her, but she's letting me have free time and she says that she got someone else to help her with her bath for now. I shall be returning in a week or so. The Lady Morgana is very nice." Merlin nodded and looked skeptical. Guin looked at Merlin and gave him a questionable look.

"What's wrong Merlin?" Merlin shook his head and smiled his charming smile. "No, nothing! Nothing at all Guin. Wanna walk with me? I'm looking to take a stroll on the field." Guin held back and shook her head. "No, we can't. King Uther said not to get close because the guards are looking into the fire that happened last night. Did you not wake up at the sound of the warning bell?" Merlin shook his head. "No. I was fast asleep. I was really tired. Arthur was asking for a lot more yesterday than a lot of other days. I got home and slept through everything, apparently. Well, let's stroll down the grassland."  
Guinevere smiled and nodded. "Sure. I have nothing to do and walking down the grasslands with you should be fun. You make me laugh a lot anyway. This should be fun. Should I gather items for a quick lunch on the way back?" Merlin smiled and nodded. "Sure! I could go for some good food." Guinevere ran to her house and gathered food and came back. Merlin was smiling at Guinevere as they walked down the grassland on the side of the castle.  
"You know Guin. I have never really walked around the castle. I've only been in and out. Nothing more. This is the first time I see the castle and it's massive size from around it." Guinevere smiled and nodded. "I hardly get the chance to do this as well, but when I do, I get fresh air and a clear mind." Guinevere sat down with Merlin and they ate together. They ate for 30 minutes and started heading back to the castle.

"That was fun. Thanks for the food Guin. I really enjoyed this bit of my day. Now I'll have to go back to that nagging Arthur. Let's see what he has for me to do now."  
Guinevere laughed and lightly hit Merlin. "Don't be so mean. Arthur's not that bad Merlin." Merlin smirked at Guinevere and gave her a sarcastic smiled. "Not when he likes you. He doesn't like me. And if he does, he uses that to make me do as he wishes. Not that he needs that. He is the prince after all. He's not that nice to his servant, by the way. But that doesn't matter. I guess it's time for me to go back and see what the prince will need next." Guinevere nodded and smiled.  
"That's our jobs. Making them smile and content with what they have." Merlin shrugged and nodded. "I guess. Let's go back." Guinevere walked next to Merlin as they headed back to castle when Merlin heard heavy footsteps coming from behind him.  
"This is the warlock that took the scouting party out with fire. This is the warlock we are looking for. We must delete him and his companion!" Guinevere yelled out loud and Merlin grabbed her and ran. "Go Guin, run!" Guinevere ran and Merlin stayed behind. "What do you want with Camelot!? What could you possibly gain from gaining power of this kingdom?"  
The Cybermen advanced slowly but surely. "We do not need to explain to you. We will delete!" Merlin shot his right hand out and spoke the words, "Lyft sy þe in bǽlwylm ac forhienan se wiðere!" Fire engulfed the metallic bodies and Merlin did not stop until they stopped advancing.

"Your fire will do nothing to us. Our metallic bodies are resisting to heat that does not reach 1000 degrees Fahrenheit." The Cybermen advanced and Merlin stopped spouting fire. His body began failing him, but he could not stop now. Not when Guinevere was still close behind him. He was about to say another spell when he heard Guinevere call his name.  
"Merlin! What did you do!?  
Merlin looked at Guinevere with wide eyes as the Cybermen grabbed him and took him with them. "Guin! Don't tell them please! I was just trying to protect Arthur! Don't tell them to come after me. The Doctor will come!" Merlin whispered something, and light spouted from his hands into the sky.  
Guinevere looked at Merlin in horror and with worry. Merlin looked at Guinevere and smiled. "Don't worry Guin! I'll be back soon. Don't tell Arthur where I am please! Just tell him I went out on an errand for Gaius!" Guinevere nodded and looked terrified.

Merlin was being taken by the Cybermen but he didn't struggle. He decided to see where they were taking him. Maybe he could find out where they were going and then tell The Doctor about it so he could be rid of this threat for good."You are a magician. You have also been in contact with The Doctor on many occasions. You will tell us where The Doctor is and we will then perfect you."

Merlin stayed quiet and was going to keep quiet when he felt a strong electric shock running down his spine. The Cybermen had touched him with their electric hand and Merlin was left on the floor twitching. The Cybermen stood him as he continued to twitch uncontrollably. Merlin was about to close his eyes and pretend to pass out when he heard heavy footsteps approaching him. Merlin opened his eyes and looked up to see a Cyberman walking his way. This one was different; it had a brain. All other Cybermen seemed to recognize him and move aside.

"Magical earth creature. Where is The Doctor?" Merlin stood up by himself as he swayed and twitched. "I dunno. He just left. He didn't say where he would go."  
Merlin wasn't sure if the leader was staring at him or at someone else. Since it had no face, it was hard to tell who it was staring at.  
"We will perfect this boy and we will extract some of his brain to see if he speaks the truth. Take him to the factory!"

The Cybermen moved instantly and grabbed Merlin's arms, moving him forward against his will. Obviously Merlin wouldn't be getting away from them. They had a very strong grip which he could not loosen himself from.  
"No! I swear I'm telling the truth. The Doctor and the rest of the lot said goodbye and just left. They didn't tell me where they were going! That blue box disappeared and I was left here."  
The Cybermen seemed as though they had heard nothing. They continued onward to "the factory" with Merlin held tight. Merlin whispered something, his eyes glowed, and a blue light shot straight up into space. The Cybermen seemed to have noticed because they stopped, let Merlin go, and surrounded him while pointing their hands toward him. A little rube was at the top of their hands.  
"You will tell us what you just did or we will delete you. You are or no use to us therefore we may delete you without any repercussions."

Merlin stepped in the middle, ready for something bad to happen when he realized there were trees all around him. With that, he thought quickly and remembered something he had read in Gaius's old spell book. Merlin exclaimed, "Gehæftan", and for a moment, nothing happened. After a few more seconds of splitting silence, the ground began to rumble and the Cybermen looked around to see where this was coming from and what was going to happen. The dirt rose and the roots from all of the trees constricted the Cybermen around him. The Cybermen grabbed at the thick roots and tried to tear them off, but nothing worked.  
"Release us, magical creature. Release us this instant. We will send an alert to the leader and more of the Cybermen will be here in a matter of minutes."

Merlin smiled big and laughed a little. "With how slow you guys move, you'll never catch me. Especially if I have more tricks up my sleeves. Now that I know which direction "the factory" is, I'll go and finish this off myself."  
The Cybermen began to sound the alarms with high pitched sounds that made Merlin cover his ears. Merlin then released one of his ears, clenched his fist, and the roots crushed the bodies. The alarm had stopped, but another sound was heading his way, and since he wasn't too far form where they had taken him from to begin with, he knew that the leader, as well as a few other Cybermen, were headed his way to kill him. Merlin also felt a little fatigued because of the spell he had used. Originally, the spell was meant to bind, not crush them, so it took a little more magic to control the roots as he wished. The roots were surprisingly large as well so the crushing was rather simple.

Merlin headed to the vicinity of where the Cybermen had been taking him but found nothing for a few moments. The footsteps behind him had faded so he took his time while breathing a bit harder. When he finally looked up, he saw a large cave and two Cybermen standing on either side of the mouth of the cave. Merlin knew these things were metallic machines that were basically indestructible, but did they sleep? He went to one end, picked a rock up, and threw it to the other side. When the rock finally hit something, one of the Cybermen quickly headed to the place where the noise had come from. Once it saw that nothing was there, it went back to guarding its side.

Merlin thought quickly and remembered that he had remembered one other earth elemental spell from Gaius's old spell book. Sure, he had only tried it once, but this time it didn't matter if the spell went wrong. All he needed to do was to distract the Cybermen long enough to get into the cave. Crushing them would be a huge plus, but if that didn't work, he wouldn't worry. Merlin looked at the stones above the two Cybermen and thought of how perfect this was. Merlin put his hand up and exclaimed, "Eorðe, lyft, fyr, wæter, hiersumaþ me. Eorðe ac stanas hiersumaþ me. Ic can stanas tobrytan. Hiersumaþ me!" This time, the Cybermen heard him and were about to head his way when the rocks from above came tumbling down on them. Merlin then rushed into the cave and looked back to see two metallic bodies smashed under many rocks.

Merlin rushed into the cave and, for a while, he saw nothing. He heard screams echo up to the open mouth of the cave and dissolve into nothing. He knew this had to be the place he was looking for. Merlin felt his way through the cave until he began seeing red light. He knew it was not natural, but he had no other choice. It was either that, or he had to feel his way around. Merlin finally came to the end of the cave to an open space. It was hot there as well and Merlin could see people dressed like Rose and people of Camelot there, yelling and resisting. The Cybermen grabbed each person without trying and threw them into the machine that made people scream in agony. The strange thing was that the people came out looking ahead with no pain in their faces. Just a serious face and they marched off to the rest of the people waiting in line to go to the another machine. This machine took longer, but when the people came out, they were Cybermen.

Merlin was pointing his hand to the ceiling to have the cave collapse but people were still alive in here and he couldn't bring himself to do it. Merlin then heard heavy footsteps coming from around the corner. Merlin quickly turned around and ran up the cave to the outside. His footsteps sounded louder to him now then before but he didn't stop running. Just as Merlin was making it to the surface, he heard the noise he knew now as The Doctor in his time machine. Merlin smiled and ran to the noise. He was outside, next to the squished Cybermen when the blue box began materializing right before him. Merlin only waited until the box completely landed. The doors opened to a smiling Doctor and a laughing Rose. Captain Jack wasn't there this time.

The Doctor looked at Merlin and saw the cave behind Merlin. "I see you have taken care of the guards. What seems to be the problem Merlin?" "Doctor, the lead Cyberman could withstand my flames without a problem. The ones I liquefied were scouters. They were planning to kill me but I got away and found this place. Can you help me save the people in there?" The Doctor looked confused and unsure what Merlin was asking. "You found this place and made easy work of these Cybermen, but what sort of help do you need from me? Looks like you got everything figured out."  
"That's the problem Doctor. There are people in there being converted into Cybermen and I can't just make the cave collapse. I might kill people who are still human." The Doctor nodded and pointed his sonic screwdriver to the mouth of the cave. He pressed the button and a strange noise came from the screwdriver. The Doctor nodded, and turned around. "I've got an idea." Rose smiled and waited for The Doctor to tell her. Merlin stepped forward and The Doctor pulled them into a huddle.

"Okay team. We will go in there and free everyone!" Rose nodded and Merlin only looked at The Doctor, still waiting for the plan. "Okay, and how are we going to save them exactly?" The Doctor put his thinking face and walked towards the cave. "Dunno. Making it up as I go. Coming?" Rose nodded and walked right next to The Doctor. Merlin only looked at The Doctor with a puzzled look. "You're mental. You plan on going in there without a plan?" "Told you, making it up as I go, now stop asking questions and come on." Merlin let himself be pulled forward but he began doubting The Doctor and all of the stories he had heard were beginning to look like flukes. 

"Know what Doctor? I'll go alone. I could have done what we're doing right now." "Then why didn't you?" "Because, I stupidly thought you were a man with a plan, but looks like I was wrong. I will go in there and you two can go and have your honeymoon." Rose blushed and The Doctor looked irritated at these words but Merlin no longer cared. Rose stepped in before The Doctor could say anything.

"Look Merlin. I know you're eager to save everyone in Camelot, but The Doctor has come through for me and everyone on earth every single time. Show some faith." Merlin wanted to say more but he stayed quiet. He saw how irritated The Doctor had gotten and the last thing he wanted to do was get him angry. Merlin stepped aside to regain his composure. He wanted to say the right thing, because if he didn't say the right thing, The Doctor would probably kill him, or something violent. He seemed like the type to harm others when he got angry, but Merlin wasn't sure, so he calmed himself first. The Doctor walked out of The Tardis for some fresh air so Merlin would have to wait for him to come back.


	2. The Great Conclusion

Merlin walked up to The Doctor and was going to say something but The Doctor put a finger up silencing him in an instant. "Not another word. No more saying sorry if you do not mean it. You, young warlock, do not know how to trust others. You are also stupid and quite frankly, need to work on your people skills. We will work together and we will figure this problem out, but when this is all done, depending on your attitude, I will leave and never come back, or, I will befriend you and you will see things not many get the chance to see ever. So, how are we doing so far; understand me?" Merlin nodded. "Now, follow my directions and do as I say. Do not try to be the hero. If you need help, ask for it. If you are caught, act like you have never seen them ever before. Better yet, pretend I erased your memory and you don't know who you are. The Cybermen will then try to convert you into one of them. If you are about to be turned, fear not. I will be two steps ahead; maybe more. Who knows?" The Doctor smiled and quickly changed his expression from smiling to thoughtful. He put a hand on his chin and thought hard for a few moments. "You know what? Scratch that plan. They want me anyway. If they come after you, just point them to my direction and that should get you out of that problem."

Merlin did not agree with this plan but instead of staying quiet, he spoke his mind. "No, Doctor. I think I can lead them into a trap that we can concoct here. Unless you have a better way to keep them busy." The Doctor thought for five seconds, then he smiled. "Brilliant. So, what do you have planned in that thick skull of yours?" Merlin rolled his eyes and thought about a plan. The plan took a few minutes to come up with, but when he did, he smiled. "Well, we can do something that will probably just get them mad for a few minutes. I don't know how genius this is, but let me use my magic to make a hole and cover it in leaves." The Doctor went from smiling to a frown. "A concealed pit? I could've thought of that!" Rose then answered, "Well, why didn't you?" The Doctor looked at Rose with a serious look, shrugged, then smiled. "Dunno. All of this jiggery pokery is boring. How do you kids do it?" Merlin smiled and shrugged. "I guess it's because I have the patience. I'm also 'Merlin The Great', remember Doctor?" The Doctor scoffed as Rose agreed with Merlin. "He's right, you know?" The Doctor frowned at Rose and said, "Oi! Don't take sides. Add fuel to the fire, why don't you?" Rose stuck her tongue out at The Doctor and The Doctor retaliated with sticking his tongue out back at her. Merlin couldn't believe the stories he had heard prior to meeting The Doctor. It almost seemed surreal because of how childish he acted. Merlin knew he needed to be patient to see the true Doctor, so he waited.

A half hour had gone by and The Doctor had been whining to Merlin, telling him that he was taking too long. Merlin responded with, "Wait a few more minutes. You need to be patient. Conjuring this magic so it may be seemingly unnoticeable is not easy. I don't want to be caught doing this by those Cybermen things. The plan would be finished." The Doctor crossed his arms and shook his head in disagreement. "I have done my waiting! Nine hundred years of it!" Merlin looked at The Doctor strangely and so did Rose. The Doctor looked at Rose with an incredulous look. "You didn't get that reference Rose Tyler?" A few seconds later, hurried footsteps came from within the Tardis and Captain Jack Harkness said, "I got it!" Rose took a few more seconds, and began laughing; Merlin was simply lost. Nine hundred years of waiting? They had only been there for thirty minutes at most. "What are you talking about?" The Doctor laughed and shook his head. "You poor fellow. You'll never know what Harry Potter is. Well, have you finished yet?" Merlin nodded, still a little confused as to what The Doctor had been talking about. "Don't worry about what I just said. Let's get ourselves some Cybermen to lure into this hole." Merlin nodded and listened to The Doctor's plan."

The Doctor planned to go off by himself, leaving Merlin with Rose and Captain Jack to wander. Merlin wasn't sure where to go so he just followed Rose. At any given moment, Merlin's gaze would focus on Rose, and since she was leading the way, she hardly noticed. It wasn't until she looked back and saw where Merlin was looking that she snapped her fingers and exclaimed, "Oi! Keep your attention up here, will ya?" Merlin blushed and looked away as he continued to follow Rose. Rose took the random glance to make sure Merlin wasn't just looking at her and paying attention to his surroundings. If one of these things caught them, they would probably be done for. Merlin no longer let his gaze focus on Rose, but it was difficult because Rose was right in front of him. Rose finally stopped moving and she put her hand out to stop Merlin from walking any further. She whispered, "They're right there." Merlin looked ahead and saw a group of Cybermen surrounding a man. The man was yelling and crying for help but no one came. The Cyberman holding him looked different as well. This one had a black on its helmet. The man squirmed in the Cyberman's hold, but he could not release himself. "Stop the useless struggle. You will be upgraded which will make you superior!" Merlin looked around for a cliff so he could say a spell to drop rocks on them, but they were on a flat plain with very little to hide behind. Rose saw what he wanted to do, but she looked at him and shook her head. Merlin bit his lip hard, trying not to interfere with what the Cybermen were going to do to that defenseless man.

The Cybermen began walking and the black Cyberman dragged the man along almost as if the man didn't weigh anything. Merlin had had enough. He stood up, raised his right hand and said, "Swilte Cybermen!" Rose had gotten up to protest against Merlin, but it was too late. Merlin's eyes glowed yellow and the group of Cybermen were thrown hard against the surrounding trees. Two out of the four Cybermen hit the tree trunk and lost their heads. The black Cyberman fell back hard and didn't move for a while. The other Cyberman hit a tree with the right side of its body, making it loose its right arm. It began trying to get up, but by then, Merlin had grabbed the man, and he ran the opposite way. The black Cyberman was now up and following them as fast as it could. Merlin suddenly remembered where the trap was so he headed towards it. The Cyberman was following, and although the Cyberman was out of sight, Merlin could still hear the heavy footsteps. Rose was now following Merlin and the man just ran with them. Merlin saw the hole he had made earlier and evaded it. He made sure to have the Cyberman behind him, so he pretended to trip on something. Rose understood and continued running with the man Merlin had saved. The black Cyberman saw Merlin and approached him as Merlin clutched his knee with an anguished look on his face. "You will suffer for destroying the Cybermen. You will be perfected, but before we perfect you, you will be tortured for the whereabouts of The Doctor." Merlin grabbed a rock and threw it at the Cyberman's head. The Cyberman walked faster towards Merlin and fell right into his trap. The trap gave away to the trap hole, making it fall in.

The Doctor came running towards Merlin and when he saw that something had fallen in, he smiled. "You are quite the smart one, Merlin. So, is this any ordinary Cyberman?" Merlin shook his head and smiled. "I think it's the leader. He's different from the rest." The Doctor raised an eyebrow and asked, "Yeah? What makes you say that?" When The Doctor peeked inside, he turned around with a smile on his face. "You got the leader! That is great! Now I can ask him what he wants." The Doctor approached the hole and asked, "Hello there! I'm The Doctor. What are you doing here? What do you want with these good people?" The Cyberman turned to look at The Doctor and said, "Doctor. We are here to perfect these violent humans. They are far from good. We are here to create equality and we were told you would interfere. We have a plan to counter you, Doctor." The Doctor scratched his head and asked, "Oh yeh? And what's that?" The Cyberman didn't say anything. It just raised its arm and fired. The Doctor side stepped that shot and backed away. "Well, it looks like they have a plan. We need to be careful. Merlin, Rose. Come on. Where's Jack?" Everyone looked around but Jack wasn't there. Instead, he was running towards them while he laughed. "I got a lot of them following me! Let's go!" Merlin took a glance behind Jack and just ran with him. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and ran right behind Merlin. The Doctor quickened his pace and so did Rose. When they made it to The Tardis, The Doctor opened the doors and let everyone in. "Let's move to another spot. We need to regroup. Plus, we trapped their leader. It will take them some time to get him out before they come after us. We now know what they want with this time." Merlin was about to ask when The Doctor answered, "They want to turn this place into Cybermen city. That sounds great if not for the fact that they tend to kill or turn their enemies into one of them aaaand the problem with that is that they tend to declare war. So we must get this problem fixed now." Merlin nodded and waited for The Doctor to come up with the plan. That was when he remembered; The Doctor makes this up as he goes.

The Doctor looked like he was in deep thought this time, so Merlin sayed quiet. Rose was chatting with Captain Jack and laughing every so often. Merlin was about to say something when The Doctor spoke. “I have got it. I will have to find their broken ship and send them on their way, but this will be the only way to finish this. If they decide to leave, I will not have to do anything to them. As for now, you and I, young warlock, have some work to do. Come with me.” Merlin followed and as soon as Rose saw them leaving, she began following as well. The Doctor looked back at Rose and shook his head. “you are staying here, miss Tyler. What we have to do is rather dangerous and not meant for human eyes.” Rose frowned and shook her head. “I have been with you no matter what. We have been up against the Dalke before, what’s the difference with Cybermen?” The Doctor smiled and shook his head. “The difference is that this time we are not fighting. This time, we are negotiating. Whether they take my offer or not is their choice. If they don’t take my offer, I’ll come back and ask for help, but for now, I do not need assistance. Captain, take care of this lovely young lady until I come back.” Captain Jack Harkness saluted The Doctor an nodded. “You can count on me, Doctor.” The Doctor nodded, and walked out of the Tardis. Merlin followed, feeling bad for the sad Rose. 

The Doctor saw Merlin looking back and said, “Don’t worry. This is for her safety. The reason you and I are headed out is because this is something you and I must fix. We do not want any unwanted casualties on our quest to save Camelot, do we Merlin?” Merlin shook his head, realizing that The Doctor was a good person. The Doctor went back to the pit where the leader of the Cybermen were getting out. When the Cybermen saw the Doctor approaching, they all pointed their lasers at him and Merlin. “Put your hands down! I’m here to chat, see?”, said The Doctor as he sat on a rock. The Cybermen did not lower their arms at this action. “Fine then. Just listen and do not interrupt! I know your ship has crashed around here somewhere and I can fix it. In exchange for fixing your ship, I want The Cybermen to leave here and never come back.” The Cybermen were quiet and didn’t say anything for a while, but they lowered their arms. “We do not wish to leave. We need more Cybermen to wage war against the Sontaran.” The Doctor shook his head and scoffed. “That is the other thing. Stop waging war on others for no reason. Wait, did you say Sontaran? What have those halfwits done this time?” 

“They have killed many of our men, which is why we are here. The human race has an abundance when it comes to population. We are simply here to harvest some 100,000 human beings for the Cybermen cause and no one will stand in our way. That includes yourself, Doctor.” The Doctor shook his head while he thought. “I will get in the way if I have to. I am giving you a fair trade. If you leave and never come back, I will spare you. If you, however, decide to ignore my request, I will not show any mercy.” The Cybermen raised their arms once more, clearly ready to fire their lasers. When Merlin saw this, he raised his own arm and yelled, “Gehæftan,” which made the roots from the surrounding trees come to life. The roots towered the Cybermen and just fell on the arms that were pointing at him and The Doctor. The arms fell off, giving Merlin and The Doctor the chance to run. The Doctor looked at Merlin and smiled. “Brilliant!” Merlin actually smiled wide and ran with The Doctor.

Merlin felt like he was having fun this time. He wasn’t arguing with The Doctor or having any problems with; he was working with him. The Doctor ran through the forest with Merlin following closely behind. The Cybermen were no longer following them, or so Merlin thought. The heavy footsteps were no longer approaching. The Doctor stopped running and he looked behind them both making a confused look. “I thought they would be right behind us.” Merlin looked back and shrugged. He didn’t expect anything. The Doctor seemed to figure things out one way or another, if the stories were true. “I think I know what’s going on. Head back to the Tardis, Merlin. Things are going to get pretty bad.” Merlin got worried and stood next to The Doctor. “I’ll stay and help, Doctor. There must be something I can help with.” The Doctor shook his head and said, “Go now. I won’t say it again.” Merlin didn’t want to go but The Doctor sounded dangerous. Merlin felt insecure for just a second and began walking away. The Doctor didn’t say anything. He simply stared the opposite way with his sonic screwdriver in hand. Merlin looked up at the sky and saw many small figures hovering towards The Doctor. Merlin went wide eyed and began running back to The Doctor but a strong wind threw him on his back. When Merlin hit his back, he began tumbling backwards. As he started getting up, he looked forward to see if The Doctor was okay, but another strong wind blew him back once more. This time, their was no ground behind him. Instead, the end of the cliff came into view as he fell to the bottom.

Merlin blinked awake and looked around. For a moment, he was expecting Gaius to wake him up with a slap in the face, but he then remembered what The Doctor had said. He sat up and stood up as quickly as possible. When he looked up at the sky, it was dark with smoke. Merlin heard footsteps coming towards him and he hid behind a bush. “Doctor! Merlin!” It was Rose. She looked worried until Merlin popped out of the bush. “Hey Rose. Has The Doctor gone back to the Tardis?” That was when Rose’s face went from relaxed, to panicked. “Where was The Doctor last? What happened Merlin? Tell me now!” Merlin saw her eyes water up as she put her hands on her head. Merlin got close to her but decided against touching her. “Follow me. I’ll show you where he was last. The last thing I saw were these tiny figures flying towards him. Can Cybermen fly?” Rose shook her head as she wiped tears away. “No, they can’t. They were flying?” Merlin shrugged and said, “I suppose. The Doctor looked worried when he told me to leave to The Tardis.” Rose looked at Merlin and exclaimed, “You did as he said and left?” Merlin looked at Rose with an angry look and shook his head slowly. “No, but this strong wind hit me hard and I fell off a cliff. I passed out after that. I don’t know what happened. I tried to go back but I fell here. I wanted to help but when I suggested to help him, he told me no; he sort of scared me.” Rose’s face relaxed a little as she waited for Merlin to show her the way impatiently. “Okay, well show me where you saw him last Merlin. We need to see that he’s okay. If he’s not, we’ll need to help him. I saved him the first day we met, I can do it again.” Merlin felt the emotion in her words. He nodded and showed Rose the way up. When they got up to the hill, Merlin saw a huge crater where The Doctor had been standing and in the middle of it, his sonic screwdriver lied right in the middle of it with a few Cybermen heads here and there. 

Rose ran to the crater, got on one knee, and grabbed the screwdriver. Merlin stopped at the end of the crater, looking down at the object in Rose’s hand. When Rose turned her head, she was crying. Merlin went into the crater and hugged her. Rose just cried in silence as Merlin hugged her and rested his chin on her shoulder. “I’m sorry Rose. I wish I had been here to help. Maybe he would still be here and not me.” Rose sniffed and said, “No. Arthur needs you. The Doctor knew what he was doing.” Just then, a hand flew up and grabbed Rose by her arm. Rose hit the hand hard until she saw the black leather jacket. The Doctor dug out and got a huge breath of air before calming his breath. Rose hugged the very dirty Doctor and Merlin smiled with his large smile. “Doctor! How did you survive that? Are you okay?” The Doctor smiled and said, “Of course! I’m The Doctor! I’m always okay. Better than okay, actually. I am absolutely Fantastic! The Cybermen were flying towards me to finish me off, but that was their final action because they were set to self destruct. It was kind of a ‘if I can’t beat you, I’ll take you down with me’ kinda thing. You know? You don't know how desperate you are to live until you're about to die. I dug this hole so quickly, i almost didn't survive. My trusty sonic screwdriver helped a bit too, you know. I only got a small scratch thanks to my cat reflexes.” When He came out of the dirt, a large hole was on his stomach. Rose held his stomache with her hands and Merlin shook his head. “No! Doctor, come with me. Gaius can fix you.” The Doctor smiled and shook his head. “I can fix myself.” Merlin became angry very quickly and grabbed The Doctor and Rose. His eyes glowed, and they suddenly disappeared. When they reappeared, they were in Merlin’s room. A loud thud was heard and Gaius came running in. “Merlin. What happend to him? I demand you tell me now!” Rose calmed Gaius down and explained everything. Gaius understood and let Merlin rest on his own bed while he tended to The Doctor’s wounds. 

When Merlin woke up, he got up in a rush and felt dizzy. Merlin was right next to him and calmed him down, reassuring him and letting him know that The Doctor was fine. The Doctor came in almost instantly, with a huge bandage around his stomach. The Doctor looked like he was in pain, but he smiled regardless, thanking Gaius for everything. “Thank you. I didn’t realize the physicians in this time would be this good.” Merlin shook his head and said, “They’re not. Gaius is the only one with this skill. If you ever find yourself with a wound and in need of help, come back. We will definitely help however we can.” The Doctor nodded and held his side. “At least I didn’t have to use one of my regenerations. That would have been bad. No one would recognize me. Would you mind if I stayed one day, Gaius? Meanwhile I get better?” Gaius shook his head and smiled. “Stay the time you need Doctor. You are welcome here.” The Doctor smiled and thanked Gaius. Just when everyone was beginning to relax, many footsteps were heard coming to Gaius’s room. Everyone stayed relaxed, seeing as they had done nothing wrong. Uther burst in and looked at the strangers. and said, “You are the one that was seen at the event earlier today. Gaius; did you know that this man is a sorcerer?” The Doctor laughed and shook his head. “No sir. You see-” Uther stepped back and called his guards. “Have you no respect for your king!?” The Doctor smiled for a little but grew serious when he heard who he was talking to. Merlin looked at The Doctor and face palmed while shaking his head. Gaius stayed quiet and Rose looked confused. Jack came in smiling and introducing himself to everyone. “Hello there. I’m Captain Jack Harkness. It’s a pleasure.” That was when Jack’s eyes fell upon King Uther. Captain Jack strutted towards the king and kissed his hand. “And who is this?” The Doctor looked at Jack with a serious stare but Jack wasn’t paying attention to him. King Uther looked at Jack, disgusted. “What in Gods name!? Who are you and how dare you speak to your king like this!?” Jack looked scared now and he backed away. The Doctor was about to speak when Jack began to run the opposite way. King Uther ordered a few guards after Jack. The Doctor took his chance, held his stomach and Rose’s hand. He smiled at Merlin and bowed towards Gaius before jumping out of the window. 

Uther turned around and went wide eyed before saying, “Sorcery!”, while he ran towards the broken window. When Merlin looked outside of the window, The Doctor waved goodbye to everyone as he ran into the Tardis. Merlin had no idea how it had ended up there, but he shrugged and was thankful that The Doctor was able to get away. Merlin smiled wide before Uther turned around to glare at everyone. “They must be stopped and executed. Any sorcerer in Camelot is not accepted. Gaius, because neither you nor my son’s servant knew of this man’s crime, I will let it pass. Next time, you will tell me anything that you know of.” Gaius bowed and said, “I shall sire. I am sorry for committing this mistake. It shan’t happen again.” Uther said nothing more and he left. Merlin smiled wide and Gaius and Gaius shook his head. Merlin looked down, ashamed of himself until he heard Gaius laugh. “Never do that again Merlin. You almost got us both killed.” Merlin smiled again and looked outside to the where The Tardis had been, but it was no longer there. Merlin was glad that no one else was there to threaten them.

A few months had passed and Merlin was back to his ordinary chores and work. He was cleaning the horse’s stall on this day when he heard the noise The Tardis had made when The Doctor had been there. Merlin left his things and ran to the noise where the blue box was materializing. A man with strange clothing walked out. He straightened what looked like a bow on his chest as he looked at Merlin and ran towards him like an over-excited child. “Merlin! It has been too long! How have you been? How is it that people greet here?” The person before Merlin put his hands up and air kissed. Merlin stood rooted in the same place before asking, “Who are you?” The man in strange clothing looked at him a bit confused and remembered. “Ah! Right! It has been too long. You forgot me already!? It’s me; The Doctor!”


End file.
